justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance 2017/Beta Elements
Graphics and Interfaces * The Coach Selection Menu was grey in the E3 copy. In the demo, its color is changed to indigo. * There are some differences between the E3 and the Gamescom version of the Just Dance Machine animation: ** The beginning is completely different ** The Story video is brighter and shorter ** The dancing emblem has a different animation ** The spaceship is darker and creates a much bigger and brighter light when it lands on the Earth ** A scene lasts longer ** The man's silhouette is pink instead of black ** The routines' icons have different positions and the exclusive ones for Just Dance Unlimited are not shown at all ** An editing error from 0:58 to 1:03 (referring to the video comparison) is fixed. JDMTwerk.jpeg|Beta Icon for the Twerk Routine Routines 8 Bit * An 8-bit remix of In the Hall of Mountain King was supposed to be in the game, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. A very small part of the gameplay appears in the trailer of . The coach also appears in the behind scenes video shown during the Masterclass. Screen Shot 2016-10-21 at 8.01.19 AM.png|Menu Icon Eight bit classic.png Just Dance 2017-8bit ''Bonbon *From a video filmed during development, ''Bonbon’s routine was shown to have a different appearance from the final product. ** The moves were performed in a different way as well. *In the menu square, the coach's outfit is less bright, and the coach is seen with a orange outline instead of the purple outline that's used in the actual routine. Can't Feel My Face * The background was different, as shown in a Behind The Scenes video. Zrzut ekranu (21).png ''Cake By The Ocean *In trailers for the game, there was a brief preview of the choreography that differed from the finalized version. The background behind the fish tank was a diner with tables, ketchup, and mustard bottles instead of a purple living room. *Two of the animals in the background also differed from the finalized version; the octopus was whiter and one of the seahorses had green arms instead of pink ones. Ceakbaideoconbeta.png|Beta background and animal colors Carnaval Boom * ''Carnaval Boom originally had a different title: Samba Samba. This is proven by its code name (Samba). ** Besides, Pierre Billion was going to be credited as artist instead of Latino Sunset. SambaSamba.png|Beta title and artist's name ''Cola Song *The alternate version of ''Cola Song originally had a much less animated background. ** A Beta colour palette can be seen in the beta menu icon for this routine: *** P1's costume is lighter and also has white stripes *** P2's costume is light blue and her glove is fuchsia instead of blue *** P3's glove is orange instead of light yellow *** P4's costume is lighter and its stars are light yellow instead of sky blue ** Besides, they appear in a different order (from left to right, P1-P4-P3-P2), and none of them wears tights (which are actually used in the final routine). Just Dance 2017 Cola Song by INNA Ft J Balvin ALTERNATE|Beta background for the Candy Version Colalternate.jpg|Beta menu icon ''Don’t Stop Me Now *C2 was originally going to have a light blue outline like C1, as proven by some screenshots. In the final version of the routine, C2's beta outline was replaced by a paper-like outline. *In the preview gameplay at E3, the pictograms for C2 had the same colour as C1's. This was changed in the final version, where C2's pictograms are red instead of wine purple. *The Alternate coach was meant to have a blue, thin glow instead of a paper-like outline, as seen in its Beta menu icon. Dontstopmenow hd screenshot1.jpg|Beta outline for the second coach Dont stop me picto comparision.png|Pictogram Comparision Dontstopmenowalternate.jpg|Beta menu icon for the Alternate El Tiki *''El Tiki's alternate routine originally had a different choreo and some different costumes. El tiki trio beta.png|Beta outfits TIKI - JUST DANCE 2017 - ALTERNATIVA|Beta dance moves for the Trio Version ''Hips Don’t Lie * The preview gameplay has a Beta pictogram. * The Sumo version originally had a different square. Hips dont lie beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram Hips Don't Lie Alt Jd17.png|Beta Sumo version square ''Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini * This song was supposed to be in the game, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. A very small part of the gameplay appears in the trailer of . Itsybitsysqu.png|Menu Icon Itsybitsyidk.png ItsyBitsyCountdown.jpg|The coaches appearing in the 3 days left picture by Just Dance Denmark on Instagram ''Lean On * In early beta builds of the game, P2 had a different pose in the Coach Selection Menu. * In the preview and in E3 gameplays, on remote-sensor consoles, there were twice as many moves counted for during several instances, such as when the dancers swing their right arms and tap their hands on their thighs. The amount of moves were reduced in the official release. Screenshot 20161102-210712.png|P2's Beta pose in the Coach Selection Menu Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) *''Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) has an early version in the Just Dance Unlimited servers. ''RADICAL * There are some differences between the E3 gameplay and the final one: ** In the E3 version of ''RADICAL, the routine starts with the sound at the beginning of each preview video. In the final version, it is replaced by a disco sound that gets louder ** Some pictograms look different, especially the one for Gold Move 1. ** The end of the song sounds different as well. *The alternate version of RADICAL was originally a solo routine with an entirely different coach, choreography and background, but it was later replaced by the Helmet Version. RadicalGMTemp.png|Beta Gold Move 1 pictogram Radical alt beta.png|Beta alternate routine File:Just Dance 2017 - Radical by Dyro & Dannic - BETA alternate-0|The alternative's preview ''Run the Night ''Run the Night has an early version in the Just Dance Unlimited servers, and was originally going to have a ponytail, instead of a bob. runthenightbeta.png ''September *''September has a beta Gold Move which is seen in its gameplay preview. *In the gameplay video, September’s pictograms were lemon yellow, wine red and green instead of the in-game cobalt, light orange and fuchsia. september beta gm.png|Beta Gold Move and pictogram colors ''Sorry'' * In the demo, the lyrics color is carmine red. But in the finalized version, the lyrics color is yellow. ''Titanium *''Titanium originally had an alternate routine, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. *Actually,fans said the alternate is replaced with Alejandro by Lady Gaga according to The Just Dance Team and Rubengamer 06 Titanium alt beta.png Just Dance 2017 Titanium (Alternative) ''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) *Before the song was announced, P3's outfit was darker along with the other players having a smaller color change. *Also before the song was announced, the pictograms were different colors, and there was a beta pictogram. LOLWATNOP`LS-0.png|As you can see in this picture, P3's outfit was originally darker. You can also see the Beta pictogram Worth It'' *In the song's album coach and coach selection image, the coach is seen with a yellow glove instead of a pink glove. *Her outline is light blue in the E3 announcement trailer. *In the preview video and some screenshots, the pictogram color is light brown, but in the E3 demo, the pictograms are magenta. worthit beta glove.png|Beta glove color worthit beta glow.png|Beta glow worthit betaandfinal pictocolor comp.png|Comparison between the final and beta pictogram colors Worthitbetafradj.PNG|Beta background Worthitbeta2fradj.PNG|Beta background References Site Navigation Category:Beta Elements Category:Just Dance 2017